Reincarnation: Do we know each other?
by PhangirlTillTheEnd
Summary: So, this'll be my first multi-chap fic :D It'll be updated when I can write the chapters up without them being awful. *PHAN* Read the many times Phil and Dan meet.. In many different lives. Crikey, that sounds rubbish, but It'll be better! Promise. Review if you have the time, pleeease!
1. Prologue

Okay, so I was thinking I should maybe try out a multi-chap fic. I was struck by lightning, nah, I'm kidding. I was struck by inspiration, and this is the prologue to what will turn out to be around a 10-20 chapter thingy. I know it's short, but that's why it's a prologue you silly fools.

I reckon it'll all be in Phil's POV, but I shall tell you if otherwise.

* * *

I had always believed in three things.

1. There is _definitely_ a monster in the washing machine that steals my socks.  
love isn't real. However, a soul mate is. You can always find that other half of you.. They complete you. They're your missing puzzle piece, as cliché as that sounds.  
Oh, and 3. I'm not exactly a religious person, but I do believe in Reincarnation. I, for one, think that in precious lives I was a Unicorn, a Red Panda and a Lion. Also probably a cat. Or a Hippo.

But never had I thought would I have first hand experience of these things. No, not the sock-monster. Although that would be really cool.

* * *

Thanks once again to everyone who takes the time to review! It makes me really happy that people are enjoying my horrific writing. x


	2. Starbucks at Christmas

Cinnamon. It always smells like a mixture between cinnamon and cleaner. Not  
to say that it isn't a nice smell, mind. But then again, I like the smell  
of petrol, so I can't really say much. Maybe it's just this particular  
starbucks.  
Luckily, It's my favourite time of the year, so the usual smells are tinged  
with those of festive spirit. However, as it's Christmas, I'm faced with a  
problem.  
What drink do I get? I suppose I could get my usual, but I never have tried  
eggnog..

"If I were you, I'd get the Eggnog." said the most beautiful person I'd  
ever met. His eyes were the most gorgeous chocolate brown, and he had an  
adorable dimple when he smiled.. Hold on there Phil, He's a /he/. I don't  
even care anymore, head. Let me listen to more of the pretty man. Wait, he  
isn't talking. Why isn't he talking? Earth to Phil, you're supposed to  
REPLY to him, you fool. Oh yeah, right.

"Huh?" Nice going, Phil.

"You looked indecisive. Sorry." He smiles sheepishly.

"Don't be. Is it good?"

"Is what good?" He looks puzzled. Oh, WAY TO GO PHIL, confuse the only  
person you've ever thought was hot.

"Oh, s-sorry. The Eggnog, have you ever had it?"

"Yeah, I have actually. It's one of the best." He says with a wink, and  
then he turns to order.

Woah there nelly, did he just WINK at you? Phil, go talk to him! Go, go!

"I'll have two of your festive Eggnog latte's please."

"Oh, you don't have to do that! I was just about to-"

"I've already done it now... Uh.. What's your name?"

"Phillip Lester. I mean Phil." Why the HECK did you say your full name?  
Really Phil?

"Well, Phillip Lester, why don't you go find us a seat and then I can tell  
you my name. Deal?"

"Deal." I say, breathlessly.

Of course, it being nearly christmas, there isn't any seats. Oh,  
ON, HANG ON. People leaving! RUN, LITTLE LION MAN, RUN. It's in the corner, and it's one of the most secluded spots, but who cares anymore. Seats, Phil.

Woah, wait. Catch-up. Are you seriously about to have a drink with someone you DO NOT know, and the person who you DO NOT know is buying? He could be slipping Rhypnol into that! Phil, think sometimes! If you left now, I bet he wouldn't even realize, and then you wouldn't get rape-

"One Eggnog, for the lovely young man called Phillip." God he has a cute grin.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this, you know."

"Eh, why not. My shopping's all done. Well, I say that. Between you and me, I'm just to lazy to keep walking." And the mystery man lets out the most adorable chuckle EVER. Wait, he's mystery man. FIND OUT HIS NAME.

"I don't blame you. I never did find out your name, mysterious coffee buyer..?"

"Dan. Daniel Howell."

"Hello Daniel Howell."

"Hello Phillip Lester."

Phil, stop laughing! You look like an idiot! Put your tongue away, boy!

"You have such a cute laugh. Hey Phil, do we know eachother? You seem really familiar.." He looks genuinely puzzled.

"I don't think so. But now you say it.." Cocking my head to the side, I look at Dan closer. I /know/ his face.. but where from.? Glancing up, I spot something that makes me want to die and cry out in happiness at the same time.

Following my eyeline, Dan spots the offending plant too.

"Hey Phil, it is tradition." He says softly.

I just look at him, lean in slightly over the table, and close my eyes when his lips meet mine.

Okay, so I DEFINITELY know this guy.


	3. The rest of that lifetime

**It's quite short, but what the hell.**

* * *

I pull away, in shock. What the hell just happened? Why do I know this guy when I've never even met him?

"I know you. But where from? I'm sure I'd remember your adorable face."

Holyshizniks did he just say that? STOP HYPERVENTILATING! Breathe, goddamnit Phil!

"Um. Well. I'm sure that I would remember you too."

"Can I have your number?"

"Woah, that's a bit forward, isn't it?" I exclaim loudly. Perhaps too loud, as we're getting some pretty filthy looks from people.

Blushing madly, he just says "Well, if we already know each other, it isn't forward at all, is it?" And with an over-exaggerated wink, he writes his number on a napkin, places it in my hand, and walks off.  
Damn.  
Wait, what the hell just?  
Should I text? NOO! He could be a rapist, or a stalker, or a.. But I know him, brain! I'm texting. Now, what the hell do I say? Oh, get a grip Phil.

* * *

'I will you pay you back for that coffee, you know :3'

'I'm holding you to that, Phillip Lester. ;)'

* * *

"Phil."

"Yeah?"

"You suck at Sonic."

Believe me Dan, I know.

* * *

From that moment on, all of my time was concentrated on Daniel Howell.  
He told me all of his secrets, and not-so-secret secrets.  
He told me his favourite animal, and why he has such an obsession with Delia Smith and Placenta.  
He even told me how much it scared him that he couldn't live without me.

That's when I knew I loved him.

* * *

"Phil, will you just say yes already?"

I can't, I'm too scared. Wait, hang on. What of? You love this boy! Just answer him truthfully!

"Phil?"

"I'm still not sure why, but this is so familiar it's scary."

"Which means?"

"Yes, you goof."

Hey, Phil. Yeah brain? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED.  
Oh, yes. Yes I am.

* * *

Getting old had always scared me. But getting old with Dan never did. The only thing that ever frightened me to the point of crying- proper, fat-ass tears- was the thought of living without Dan. What if I outlived him?

* * *

"Phil, you know I love you."

"It'd be a shame if you didn't."

"You know what I mean" He says as he pokes my ribs "If I died, would you die too?"

"It wouldn't be possible to live without you. So, yes. I think I would."

* * *

I didn't realize he meant he'd die that night. Yes, we were old. But eighty-two isn't _really_ old, is it? Maybe that's why I followed after him so quickly. My heart had grown so accustomed to his that it quite literally couldn't live without it. I had spent sixty years with him.  
My heart only lasted three hours without his.

And that brings us to present day.

* * *

**Yey! That was chapter two. It's quite short, but I think it still contains the message needed. If people are here who thinks that that was the end, YOU'RE WRONG. There is moore to come ;)**

**Reviews are like chocolate to me.**


	4. A new life

**Chapter three. If you're lost, this is in the next life- Both of our boys have been reincarnated. Hope you enjoy! ~B x**

* * *

"Martin! Have you got the tickets? I can't find them anywhere." This is just my luck. As soon as I persuade my brother to come to a gig with me, the tickets are nowhere to be found. So flipping typical.

"It's alright, I have them in my pocket."

"Can I have mine, please?"

"Why?" This is exactly why I don't get on with my brother. He doesn't understand me at ALL. You'd think having to live with the boy for nineteen years would help him remember these things, but no.

"Oh, come ON Martin. You know I collect all of my tickets. You've commented on my 'creepy' shrine of them more than once." Idiot boy.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

"Oh my god! Is that Callum? YO, CALLUM. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE COMING..." And then my delightful big brother's voice trails off. This place is literally packed. Well, might as well get myself into a spot where I can actually see the stage.

Why must you dim the lights whilst I'm moving? I can't see where I'm going at all, you stupid people in charge.

"Oops, sorry!" Why am I so clumsy?

"It's fine, I do it all the time." And some random guy with a sexy voice, just helps me get up. Yay for good samaritan, I guess.

"Thanks."

"Hey- Do we know eachother? Your voice sounds really familiar.."

"I don't think so." It's a shame I can't see this guy's face. But then again, maybe it isn't- he might not look as hot as he sounds. Woah there Phil, sounding shallow much?

"How weird.. Are you here by yourself?" Stop being a creeper. Phil, GET YOURSELF AWAY FROM THIS MAN.

"No. My brother is here with me, but I guess now I'm by myself. He seems to forget about me at the drop of a hat." I let out an involuntary giggle.

"Awh, your giggle is so cute!.. And I just sounded like a fucking teenage girl. Sorry. Heh." He coughs.

"It's okay.. Really." I can't help but blush. I just got complimented by someone who can't even see my face! Now that has GOT to be an achievement, surely?

He just kept laughing. He has such an adorable laugh.

"Well, I better go find my brother. Thanks for letting me fall into you." Phil, that sounded SO awkward.

"No problem." I nod at him, and then realize he couldn't see me. So smart, Phil, so smart.

* * *

"Oh my jesus, they were AMAZING, Martin! Weren't they goo-" And, once again, my imbecile of a brother abandons me to talk to a friend.

"I'll meet you at home. Here's the keys." Why throw them at me? He KNOWS I can't catch to save my life.

"Here you go." And a stranger with an extremely familiar voice passes me the keys.

"Oh, it's you! From earlier!" You sound _so_ intellectual.

"Oh, hello again. It's a bit weird that I can see you. Not that it isn't a bad thing, mind." And he smiles the most beautiful smile ever. Stop swooning! You're a man, Phil! You have a cordless hammer drill!

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"I should think so."

"Well, thank you then, Samaritan."

"Kind samaritan?" he says with a bemused look on his face.

"You've helped me twice. And I don't even know your name."

"Would you _like_ to know my name?"

"Would _you_ like to know mine?" Phillip Lester, are you FLIRTING? What have you eaten?

"I think I would, actually. Daniel Howell. Call me Dan. Or anything you'd like, really." He exclaims, with an extremely sexual wink.

"Phil Lester."

"Your name definitely rings bells. Are you sure we don't know eachother?"

"Positive."

"Oh. Well, I should probably get going- long trip home."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It was a pleasure to meet you, Phil Lester." And he starts to walk off. But then he comes bounding back.

"On second thoughts, can I have your number?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Both of us blushing, we swap numbers, and part ways.

* * *

**Oooh, they know eachother. if you have the time, PLEASE review? Maybe you could check out my other stories? I would love you for evers. And I haven't met any of you. I'll be quiet now.**


	5. llama enclosures and texting

**Hello people who are reading this awfulness! Or should I say.. 'HELLO, INTERNET.' Bits that are written between these '' are texts. Just a short one, because we all know I appear to have an inability to write long chapters. ~B x**

* * *

10:42

'Hey Phil, are you doing anything this weekend? :)'

Oh good god. Have I just been asked out? Is this a date? What do I do? Am I  
supposed to say yes straight away, or am I supposed to play hard to get? WHAT  
DO I DO?  
I mean, it's not like I'm not glad he hasn't asked me out, because I wanted  
him to. But I never thought what would happen after!  
To be fair, I should of. We've been texting and Skyping non-stop since last  
Saturday when we met- and he had been making a few hints, like:

'I hope we get to see each other again- Maybe soon?'  
'Are there any other gigs coming up?'  
'Are you single?'  
'Imma be honest, I want to fuck you.'

But they didn't really connect to my brain. I was just blinded by the fact  
that this absolute stranger was interested in me. And the last one was  
OBVIOUSLY a drunk text, or a friend trying to annoy him. Or a dare. But  
either way, I didn't think he actually wanted for us to meet up.

So back to my problem, WHAT DO I SAY? Okay, so there's two options. There's  
this one: 'I think so, yeah. What have you got in mind? :)' and there's  
this one: 'Not this weekend, no. Maybe in a couple weeks?' But WHY would I  
take that option if I like him? DO I like him? Phil, just go with the  
former and hope you don't sound too keen.

Good plan.

* * *

The zoo. Out of all the possible places, he chose a zoo to meet me at.  
And I couldn't be any more happier.  
I get to see a Lion.

* * *

'So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow x'  
'I guess you will. Do you want to meet at the entrance or at a specific place? x'  
'Could we meet at the Llama enclosure? I really love llamas. x'  
I burst out laughing. Of course he loves Llamas.  
'Sounds great. See you tomorrow. x'  
'Can't wait x'

What does it mean if he 'Can't wait'? Does it mean that he's as excited as I am? Does he really like me that much? it's probably because he can't remember what I look like. Yeah, that's probably it.

I am really excited though.

I feel like a teenage girl! This is ridiculous! How can someone I've only ever seen /once/ have this much of an affect on me? Is it because he's funny, extremely attractive and has a fetish for Delia Smith? Or is it because he's the first person that actually seems to like you?  
Maybe it's all of them.

* * *

Okay, llama enclosure. Where the HELL is the Llama enclosure? Ooh, I know, find one of those map-thingys. Lion's den.. 32.. Lizards...33...AHA LLAMA ENCLOSURE! 34. Number thirty-four. It is.. over there! GO PHIL GO.

* * *

I can't believe this. He seemed so interested in me. I thought.. I don't know what I thought. He seemed like such a lovely person, too. A really decent person. Not the kind of person who stands you up on a first date. How was I supposed to know? I just really, really liked him. Do I text him? Do I ignore him? Delete his number? I don't know anymore.

* * *

Lonely. So many years spent wallowing in regret, loneliness and bitterness. Why hadn't I texted him to ask where he was? He would've given me a perfectly liable excuse.. But I didn't take the flipping opportunity.

I never thought I'd spend my life alone. Maybe that's why I was so suicidal. Who knows? We'll never know now.

* * *

**So basically, in this lifetime, Phil didn't get as lucky. I know, feels for Phillip. HEY, THAT COULD BE A CHARITY. Someone start it up for me. I've figured out that each lifetime will be around two chapters. And then, REINCARNATION OCCURS. Interesting, right? Thank you to all the amazing and flipping awesome people that have reviewed and favourited! Believe me, you are my best friends at the moment. That sounded extremely twee and crap, but oh well.**

**THANK YOU.**

**Check out my other stories if you have time! Also, it'd be lovely if I had some more reviews, *hint hint***


	6. Bean bags are very comfortable

**Guess what, they've been reincarnated.  
Woo.**

* * *

I kept telling her that I didn't need counselling, yet low and behold, I got sent to it.

Did my mother actually listen to me, or did she just not think that I talked? Either way, there I was sat in the waiting room outside the town's 'best' counselor.  
I could have just walked out, but I didn't. And there was a reason for that.  
I was going to be the bigger person. Seems impossible I know, but if I was then she might have actually realized that I was a person and not pretend that I didn't have feelings.  
Actually, all of that's a lie, considering my mother was beside me and would have probably forced me to go in.

"Philip Lester?"

I heard the tinny voice of the brunette receptionist, and I was promptly poked in the side by my dearest mother who was reading an article about how children are influenced a lot by their parents.  
It was showtime.

Funnily enough though, I never saw anyone walk out of the office. Maybe they were eaten by lions? Maybe they were eaten by the counselor? Maybe the counselor _was_ a lion?

Weird thoughts aside, I was still pretty scared about going in. I mean, what if they were horrible and said I had problems that even they couldn't deal with? What if they referred me to a hospital?  
But they didn't. I was actually very surprised by what happened.

* * *

As soon as I was in the room, I was absolutely mesmerized by what I saw.

Dark hair, beautiful face and pierced ears.  
But no, it wasn't a woman. It was a man that I could hardly call a man. He looked far too young. He was just a beautiful, beautiful boy.

"So, er, hey. Sit down if you like." He said, gesturing his open palms at the bean bags in the far corner of the room. "I personally love bean bags, but I can see why people hate them. They're just so hard to get out of, y'know? But if you wish, there are some proper chairs over there.." And he pointed the chairs out by the wooden desk in the center of the room, and promptly fell ungracefully into a brown bean bag.

I wasn't really sure what to do, so I just followed the boy and squished myself into a blue bean bag opposite his.

"O..kay. So are you a Philip or a Phil or a Philly or even a standard 'Mr. Lester' although, on second thought, I highly doubt that last one" He grinned at me, throwing me completely of guard.  
Whoa, how do you _do_ that?

"Just Phil, I guess."

"Why hello there Phil, I'm /Dan-diddy/Big D"  
And with a slight wink at me - which I'm pretty sure made my stomach burst into flames - he asked me a question that I was certain I had heard before.  
"So, Phil. Do we know each other? You have a very familiar face." He stared at me, not a horrible stare, A nice stare. An almost 'checking you out' stare.

"I, uh, don't think so.. Dan" His name flicked off of my tongue unsure-ly, but almost completely sure at the same time.

"Hmm. Anyway. Why are you here then, Phil? What's been troubling you?"

And then I realized that I was going to have to tell this boy my problems. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.

"Um, well I.."

"Well, I do _know_ what's troubling you, but you have to start the conversation, you see. Because I might accidentally make you say something you don't want to say."  
He shrugged an apologetic shrug, then just blinked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Well then, you know that I have.. issues.. and my mother just thought that I should have some help. With it, I mean."

"Yes but Phil, sweetie, you have to physically say what the issue is. I can't help you, otherwise." I'll admit, the 'sweetie' comment unnerved me, but somehow he seemed to understand. It seemed like he wasn't going to be like the rest of them.

"Well, I, I... I cut. Myself. I cut myself."

"Do you want to tell me a reason why?"

"Um.." I had never told anyone the _reason_ before. Normally people just kinda want you to stop, say you're an emo freak for doing it, no-one wants to know _why_.

"I cut because.." He smiled kindly at me, willing me to continue.

"I'm confused. I.. I think I'm gay."

* * *

**I'm trying to get back into writing this so that I can finish. It's been nagging at my conscience recently, so I just had to try and get past the writers block.**

**I hope that you're all still there and that you haven't just abandoned me D:  
Reviews are like unicorn dreams.**

**~B**


	7. We match

**I thought considering it was already written, I would give you the rest of that life.**

* * *

He didn't look stunned or disgusted at all, actually. He really surprised me. He just looked slightly bemused.

"Being gay is bad? Well, I've been living my life wrong for years, then."  
"Wait.. What?"  
"Phil, being gay is nothing to be _ashamed_ of! I'm gay, and I honestly don't think that anyone really minds.. Well, none of my friends or family do. Why do you think it's bad?"  
"Well.. My mum, she thinks it's not right, unnatural."  
"Oh hunny. Well, yeah, not absolutely everyone is going to be okay with it, some are just so stuck in their ways that they can't hear the voice of reason."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean" He said, shuffling closer to me "That everyone is going to have their people who dissaprove, everyone is going to get the weird looks. But, love is love. If they can't see that, then they aren't good for you."

It took a minute or two for what Dan had said to sink in. I just couldn't believe it, I thought that he would tell me the same things my mum did: It was wrong, unnatural, immoral. That was the entire reason she sent me here, for crying out loud. What would she say if I came out of this room and said that it was okay to be what she sent me here for?

"But-But.."  
"But nothing, Phil. The only problem we have here is that we need to help you to stop damaging yourself."

I just blinked at him, I had nothing at all to reply to that.

"Phil, would- Would it be alright if I saw them?"  
"Uh, well you'll be really grossed out so I think I-"  
"Should show them to me. Try me, hun." With a hard glint in his eyes, he shuffled out of his beanbag until he was kneeling directly in front of me, leaning his arms on my legs.

"Well. Don't say I didn't warn you."

And I forced my walls down, and pulled my sleeves up to show him the one part of my self that I was ashamed of.

He pulled my arms on to his lap, and just looked at them.

"Phil, close your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it, okay?"

And so I did. After half a minute, he asked me to open my eyes. As my eyelids fluttered open, I did a double-take at what I saw.

"Look, we match."

Next to my arms, were two much more tanned ones, with almost identical scars. The cuts that belonged to him were far more faded than mine.

"What you need to realize is that you're worth more than this. We're all here for a reason, Ok? I mean, I personally think that we're here because someone is going to need us..."

I looked up, and Dan turned his head, facing away from me. He was blushing.

"Call me a hopeless romantic, whatever, but there _has_ to be a reason we're here, Phil."

"...I believe you."  
"Huh?"  
"I believe you."

He smiled at me- a proper, real smile that reached his beautiful brown eyes- and just whispered "Same time next week?"

I nodded, returning the smile with so much enthusiasm that I ended up laughing. He just hugged me, and said to me that I should just tell my mother that we were slowly working on my problems- a half truth, I guessed.

* * *

I ended up talking so much to Dan that it was almost like he wasn't my counselor- he was more like a best friend. We knew pretty much everything about each other. We actually had a lot in common.  
We both loved Muse, we both loved games, we were both quite antisocial in real life.

It turned out that I was right about his age, too. He was only twenty-three, so there was only a six year age gap.

It also turned out that he depended on me as much as I depended on him.

He was right about something though. He said, when we first met, that we were on this planet because someone was going to need us; someone was going to love us. And I think he realized from the start that it would be me for him, and him for me.

My mother never approved, but I was soon old enough to move out, and not listen to the things she said about me.  
I moved in with Dan as soon as I could.

And we were together and happy until the day we died.

* * *

**Wahey, that's another life over and done with. That's three now.  
Oo-er.  
Don't get your hopes up about me updating quickly though, I'm awful at it.**

**Remember to please leave a review if you have the time, it honestly helps a lot more than you think.**

**~B**


End file.
